


Kiss Me Sweetly

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Bargaining, F/M, Oral Sex, sex at the barricade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine recognizes Javert before Gavroche. Naturally she wants to know what he's doing there. In exchange for keeping his secret, she makes him pleasure her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Les Mis kink meme prompt.

As long as he keeps his head down, no one will recognize him. That is his plan, and it works for no one looks twice at the man aiding them. Javert helps build the barricade alongside these eager, fervent boys, and they thank him for his help and joining their cause.

It’s not till after, when he’s leaning against the post, watching them drink together, wondering how many of them will be dead when the morning comes, and whether their mothers will mourn that the boy approaches.

“Monsieur,” the boy’s is roughly sweet and Javert looks twice at him, rearranging his first impression. He looks into a pretty young face and realizes he's mistaken. It’s a girl, a young woman to be correct. Javert’s heart falters then, for he’s seen this young woman before, and she’s seen him. She knows his name.

“What’s a fine inspector like yourself doing here behind the barricade with the likes of us?” She whispers mischievously.

Javert grabs her arm and she stares up at him, her dirty face oddly defiant. “You do anything to me and every last one of them will know your name before I’m through.”

Javert loosens his grip. “What do you want?” He racks his brain, and comes up with _Eponine_ at last, she’s the brat of that innkeeper Thenardier. Fully grown now, but just as troublesome as that scoundrel of a father.

Eponine smiles. “Well, now, that’s the question, isn’t it.”

She takes his hand and pulls Javert away from the barricade down an lonely alley. He lets her, unwilling to cause a scene in view of the barricade. He could knock her out once they're out of sight, leave her for the patrol to find later. But what if she came to and told…

She’s a pretty thing, in spite of her disguise.

It’s an unwanted thought, and it has no place in this.

Still, he can’t help thinking it as she leads him into an abandoned room. Javert scouts the surroundings as Eponine perches on the open windowsill, watching him.

“Well, now that you’ve brought me here, what do you want?”

“What’ll you do to keep your secret?” She counters.

Javert doesn’t bargain with criminals or revolutionaries. He doesn’t bargain with young women who lure him into shadowed rooms either.

“If you keep your mouth shut,” Javert hesitates, trying to think of something, _anything_ the girl can possibly want from him. Nothing comes to mind, and he waits for her to speak.

Eponine’s smile promises something that he knows he’s going to regret.

“I want your mouth,” she says boldly. “On me.” Her hand presses to the front of her trousers.

Surely she’s joking. Javert studies her hand, resting _there_ against herself, waiting for him to approach. If she were properly attired, in skirts and petticoats as ladies should be, this would be unthinkable. True, she’s not a lady, but the curious mixture of girl in lad’s clothing appeals to him in a way that Javert would never confess.

“Well, inspector?” Eponine raises an eyebrow.

She thinks him a coward.

Javert pushes the cap back on his head and accepts the challenge.

* * *

There’s something in his eyes as he approaches her that almost makes Eponine want to turn and run. It’s a dangerous game she’s playing, but all the sweeter for the danger.

The good inspector kneels in front of her without her asking to. His hand closes overs hers. “Let me.”

Eponine’s hand slides out of his grasp and she leans back as his hands slowly work her trousers open. She wants to tease him ( _ever done this before, inspector, never for someone in trousers, eh?_ ) but there’s an earnest determination to the set of Javert’s jaw that stays her jests.

* * *

Once he has her trousers open, Javert hesitates again, and then slowly pulls them off, revealing her bare shapely legs. There’s a fading bruise on her left knee. Javert’s thumb slides over it. What unkindness caused this? Or the equally unpleasant mark higher up on her hip that he finds as he pulls her thin drawers off her frame as well. She’s a child of the streets; her body bears the marks of a rough life. Javert’s fingers move up her thighs more gently than he thought possible. In truth, he’s never thought himself capable of tenderness.

He doesn’t consider himself a gentle man, but he doesn’t want to treat her unkindly either. This is a bargain between the two of them. He will keep his side, and she will keep hers, then they will part ways. The matter will be settled.

“I do this, and you keep my name in confidence.” He looks up at her from between her thighs.

“It’ll never cross my lips.” Eponine swears.

* * *

Javert pushes up the hem of her shirt, gazing at her warily. Has he ever done this before? Surely not. His hands ease gradully up her thighs. She’s had men pull and grasp at her like starving animals; Javert touches her as though he recognizes the meal, but isn’t quite sure he wants to taste.

Eponine spreads her legs wide and his hands still.

“Go on.”

Javert’s eyes narrow, he likes a bit of a challenge, she can tell, but he’s not inclined to take orders.

In response, he lifts her legs, settling them over his shoulders easily.

His mouth is now much closer to her cunt, and Eponine's barely able to breathe as he leans in. His lips are soft at first, testing the waters, and then his tongue slips out, and she nearly cries out as he runs it over her clit.

Her hand clutches at the base of the window as she arches up into his mouth.

* * *

The girl tastes sweeter than Javert could have imagined. His tongue dares further, darting inside her, causing her legs to tighten over his shoulders. Her heels dig into his back, urging him closer.

Javert inhales her scent, marveling at the way her body trembles from his mouth. He licks her tentatively, almost enjoying the way her body squirms underneath his invasion. A quick glance upward and he's rewarded at the sight of her, cheeks bright with color, lips half parted as she tries not to moan from his tongue.

His mouth grows bolder then, grazing her nub with his teeth. Just a hint till her breath sharpens and he licks over the raw bud, sucking at it until she gasps, too loudly to hold back. Her hand slips under his cap, knocking it to the floor. Her fingers tighten in his hair, tugging at him. Javert’s tongue sinks back inside her as she comes, and every last shudder of her body travels over his tongue.

He pulls his head back from her grasp and sits back. Her legs still remain halfway over his shoulders. Her feet look aburdly small for some reason and Javert has the strangest urge to press a kiss to the curve of her ankle as she pulls her legs away from him. As Eponine straightens up, her shirt falls down, covering her.

* * *

Javert reaches for his cap. “If that is all.” He stands, composing himself though the taste of her remains on his tongue. It's not unpleasant.

Eponine wets her lower lip with the tip of her tongue. “That’s all.”

She lets him reach the door before she speaks again, “Inspector Javert?”

Javert swiftly on his heel. “Be silent.”

“I like your mouth,” Eponine drawls.

She considers it a victory that she's won a blush from the cold-faced inspector that her father’s always spoken of so disdainfully. And if she likes to think of Javert's mouth on her, as a personal sort of revenge in return for everything her father's done, well, it only adds to her satisfaction.


End file.
